


Wolf's Howl

by Pokemook530



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Conall is the leader of The Celtic Wolf Pack and as leader it's his job to protect and guide his pack. After returning home from a daily patrol, he notices a white haired man towards his pack home. Despite his pack family telling him otherwise he decides to help him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Wolf's Howl

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Underworld:Rise of the Lycans, i was inspired to write this.

It was a cool crisp morning in the forest of The United Kingdom, as the morning sun was coating the forest in a bright light. Tiny dew drops were decorating leaves after from the recent rainstorm from the night before filling the air with fresh rain smell. The mourning was very pleasant. 

Running through the forest was wolf but this was no normal wolf. This wolf was 10 feet in length with brown fur that has touches of grey in it . The wolf's eyes were dark, nearly black. It was running through the forest with extreme speed and precise precision as it dodged the tall trees with ease and skill, this wolf is by no means a wild animal. After running through the dense forest it stops on top of a cliff that can oversee the entirety of the forest. Resting around it's neck is a silver amulet with wolf charm at the end, the wolf charm has glimmering rubies for eyes.

The wolf closed it's and began to take in the feeling of the strong gust of wind. It loved how the wind made the fur on it's body feel, that feeling on freedom. The wolf opened it's eyes and than in one big leap jumped over the cliff and ran down the hill avoiding the big rocks on the way down. It landed at the bottom and turned right where it was met with a thinner path of grass and the trees were bigger and the leaves were thicker as it completely covered the sky, letting only a tiny bit of light through. The wolf walked down the thin path it came up front a stone circle gate with intricate designs on it. The amulet eyes began to glow and the designs on the gate glows along with the amulet, the door began to creek out and tiny specks of dust falls off as the door opened completely, the wolf walked through the doors and it closed behind it. The wolf began to run to the end of the tunnel and as it ran, it's form began to change and contort becoming something new. 

It's fur slowly turned to skin, it's paws turned to hands and it's legs became human legs. The only thing that remains the same was their red eyes, the wolf new is now that of a man in his mid 20's and 6'3" in tall with red hair and and a thick beard. The man has a thick, toned, and muscular body, similar to that of a serious bodybuilder, though balanced by his tremendous height so he doesn't look out of proportion. There was a light dusting of chest hair on his pecs and arms, the man was only clad in shorts with no shoes or shirt, on his right shoulder is a thick black tattoo of a wolf howling at the moon. Making it to the end of the tunnel revels a large ranch-style cabin made out of rich brown woods and logs. Walking up to the house and up the stairs, he walks inside and inside the Livingroom but there was no one in the Livingroom which was odd because he thought someone would be up by now. He walked through the house until he was in the kitchen, he looked out the kitchen window and saw someone laying down on the hammock which is tied around two very and big trees.

He walked out the backdoor and saw it was his two little brothers on the hammock. The youngest brother is laying on top of the middle brother who had his arms in the back of his head, they were both shirtless and both were wearing shorts. The younger brother had black hair styled in a high fade with long wavy hair with semi-thick beard while the middle brother has dark brown hair styled in a high fade loose pompadour and a corporate styled beard. Both brothers has the exact same tattoo of a wolf howling at the moon, both brothers were also equally as muscular as their eldest sibling and they also had the same silver wolf amulets but with different colored gems . The eldest brother smiled fondly at the sight and feeling a little silly began to shake the hammock in an effort to wake them up but it only seemed to wake up the middle brother who fluttered his hazel eyes open in an attempt to straighten his vision and as he saw who it was he smiled up at him. "You could've used a different method to wake me up Conall." The middle brother said as he moved his left arm to ran his hand through his younger brother's hair which caused him to snuggle into his chest.

"Yeah well that was less fun Maxwell." Conall said walking to face him. "So how was patrol?" Maxwell asked as he moved his hand to rub up and down the youngest brothers back who was still sleeping soundly. "Everything was quiet, nothing alarming but you know that can change and it's my job as Alpha to protect this pack and more importantly you two." Collan said as he kissed Maxwell on the forehead which caused him to groan "Come on i may be a Beta but i'm not helpless you know." Maxwell said and that caused Collan laugh. "Well look who came back." A sassy and confident voice said and Collan turned his head and saw Felicia leaning on the doorway with her arms folded. She was a very beautiful woman with long blond hair in a cascade of bouncy curls and lovely brown eyes, she was wearing a blue midriff tank top and navy daisy duke shorts. While she didn't have a wolf amulet, she had the same tattoo except on her left arm, she walked down the stairs and gave Collan a strong high five. Collan and Felicia had been since their childhood, they told each other everything so when Collan revealed he was a wolf, she asked him to bite her so she could continue to be there for her friend as she wouldn't let nothing ruin their friendship.

"Hey Felicia missed me?" Collan joked and Felicia scoffed "You wish pretty boy, i have other important things to do than miss your sorry ass when you go out for patrol." She said and Collan clinched his heart dramatically. "You arrk me Felicia, i am arrked." He said

"Oh suck it up Alpha, anyway i was informed to come and to tell you that the annual Alpha meeting is this afternoon." She said and that made Collan's stomach turn, he hated those meetings with a passion. Mostly because those meetings was slow, boring and worst of all they talk about preserving the secret existence of werewolves as humans will not be ready for that kind of reveal. "Sigh, alright well do." Collan said and Felicia walked back into the house. Collan looked down at the hammock and saw Maxwell giving him a sassy little grin.

"Don't say a word."

"A word." Maxwell said as he started laughing which made Collan wanting to rip his head off. "Oh sure laugh it but when your Alpha, you'll what i go through daily, im gonna go take a nap." Collan said walking back into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. His bedroom was decorated with all sorts of Celtic themed furniture , he stretched his arms long and high as he flew himself on his bed. "Ahh that's the stuff, nice and soft." Collan said as he began to snuggle into the soft white fur of his bed, he always loved fur. The way it felt on his skin made feel very good. He closed his eyes and feel into a much needed nap as being Alpha could be real hard sometimes and than he faded off into the dream world. In an unknown place, Collan was standing in the middle of a courtyard, which has stairs and balconies on either side. This area is covered in thick white snow given the impression that he's now in a cold region but how did he get here. Was he dreaming or is this a vision. "Where am i?, what is this place?" He looked up and saw a dark, gloomy and cloudy sky in colors of black and dark grey, creating a very gloomy and very dark sky. He brought his up and felt that it was snowing, he looked down to take a look at his appearance. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a turtle neck made of out a thick and soft wool. Dark brown pants hugs his legs and grey fur lined boots cover his ounce barefeet. Draped over his shoulders is a travel cloak of rich white wool with fur trimmings that line that sides, clasped at the collar with a gold chain of interlocking wolf links. The cloak has tiny openings to allow his arms to fit through. "Hello is anybody here?" He shouted walking closer to the front gate until he came into contact with a big wolf with beautiful white fur and piercing blue eyes. it was huge, quiet as a shadow, tall as a horse but more muscular, with dagger-like incisors. Collan got into a defensive stance preparing to attack. "Calm yourself young Alpha, i'm not here to fight you." Collan heard a masculine voice in his head. "Telepathy!, are you talking to me?" He asked and the wolf shook his head "My name is Aniu, and i've come to give you a message." The wolf said and Collan arched his brow in confusion. "A message?, of what?" He asked and the wolf walked closer to him but Collan didn't flinch or back up as the wolf sat down in front of him and looked down at him. "A man with white hair will come and seek your aid. You must protect help him, if you don't he will surely die." Aniu said. "Who is this he your talking about?" Collan asked "Someone who you will come to soon love." Aniu cryptidly said before vanishing as the snow fall got heavier and stronger. Collan blocked his eyes with arms to protect the from the powerful blizzard but it was all for not as he swept by the powerful gale and everything faded to black. "bráthair." A voice called for him and that brought him out of his sleep and saw it was his youngest brother Sloane who was sitting on top of him with his turquoise eyes looking into his red ones. "Your finally awake bráthair, what was you dreaming about?" Sloane asked with a sense of childlike innocence. "I..i'm not sure, it all happened so fast. What time is it?" Collan asked "12:10, the other pack leaders are downstairs are waiting for you." Sloane said like it's not a big deal, after hearing those words Collan jumped out of bed and ran around to change into some fresh clothing. He managed to find a white sleeveless shirt under a figure fitting vest and a pair of dark brown jeans and black sneakers. "How do i look?" Collan asked "Perfect bráthair!" Sloane said and accepting those words he walked over to kiss his younger brother on the cheek. He walked out his bedroom and down the stairs where he is meet with four other people, three men and one woman. The first man had mohawked hair with a long braided ponytail with piercing green eyes, the second man had blonde hair with grey, the third man had silver hair with white and the only woman had raven hair with amber eyes. "My apologies, i overslept." Collan said but the four Alphas was not hearing it. "Well your here. now let's get this meeting underway." The lady said and the five Alphas got seated around a circle table. "Alright let's get the meeting underway." The lady said and the other three nodded "Can i ask a question


End file.
